to here and back again
by Lynx7
Summary: i guess i just felt like making a short fic about lila coming back to hillwood after transferring four years earlier. still thinking if it's a lilaarnold pairing though. please rr! i dont mind flames...


Lynx7: hey! I guess on a spur of a moment kinda thing that I wanted to make  
a fanfic about Lila. hehe. Hope you enjoy!  
  
090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909  
  
To Here And Back Again  
  
Lila gulped as she stepped onto the school bus. She silently muttered to  
herself as she looked around the faces of her schoolmates once again."4  
years." she said to herself. She had been gone from P.S. 118 for 4 years,  
ever since her dad got a new job and transferred to San Francisco. Lila  
looked around once again, struggling to remember the faces of those that  
she had been classmates with in the fourth grade. Yes, she was back, back  
in Hillwood, the very place that held the least of her childhood memories,  
since she had only lived there for one year.  
  
"Well, here goes." she thought to herself, settling for the nearest seat  
from where she was standing.  
  
"Hey. Are you new in town?" a voice spoke to her. Lila jumped in surprise.  
  
"Y-yeah." She said, turning to the stranger beside her. He smiled.  
  
"I'm Arnold. And you are?" he asked, extending a hand to her. She furrowed  
her brow in thought. Arnold? Yes, the name was familiar. She quickly shook  
his hand. It felt so warm.  
  
"And your name is?" The young boy asked again, snapping Lila out of her  
thoughts.  
  
"L-lila." she said, half in a whisper. She blushed slightly. No one was  
ever this nice to her in San Francisco. The blonde boy looked slightly  
confused.  
  
"Lila?" he began but was soon interrupted by another girl around his age,  
throwing a spitball at him. He grumbled in frustration. The girl only  
laughed.  
  
Lila looked away. It all seemed so familiar. She closed her eyes. Arnold?  
He did remind her of someone back here long ago, or so she thought. She  
shivered. Yes, she did remember him, a certain football-headed nine-year-  
old who always had to be there to help everyone with their problems. The  
one who was always nice to her even at the first day she transferred to  
Hillwood four years ago. Lila frowned. "The one I turned away from four  
years ago."  
  
She looked back again, hoping to see his face looking at hers with sincere  
kindness, but in vain. He wasn't there anymore. Lila looked around the bus,  
a disappointed look forming on her face. He was talking with the blonde  
girl who had hit him with a spitball earlier. They were laughing together.  
Lila frowned once again, a tinge of jealousy staining her face. She turned  
away, still hearing their conversation from behind. Helga. The name kept  
flashing in her mind. Lila closed her eyes once again.  
  
Soon after, the bus slowly came to a halt. Lila looked out the window to  
face a big red building, her stomach churning at her nervousness. She hated  
transferring. It was always such a hassle to make new friends and it caused  
such pain to leave your old friends behind. She stood up, straightening her  
green clothes as she did so. She hated being the new girl.  
  
"Outta my way, geekbait!"a voice called out, pushing her away. Lila  
stumbled in surprise. It was Helga. The blonde girl turned to look at her  
once again, their eyes meeting at once in a cold stare. At first Lila  
thought Helga didn't recognize her, and she didn't. The blonde girl turned  
away once again and made her way to the entrance of P.S.118, leaving Lila  
alone on the bus.  
  
"Don't mind her." A voice spoke to her softly. Lila turned around. She  
sighed in relief. It was Arnold.  
  
"I'm okay, Arnold," she said, smiling at him. Arnold blushed slightly at  
her cheerfulness. The two stepped off the bus just as the bell rang. All of  
a sudden, it seemed like the best morning of the whole year. Lila smiled to  
herself.  
  
It was gonna be a great day.  
  
090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909  
  
Lynx7: well, I hope I did a good job on the story. Please do me a favor and  
review, okay? I don't mind flames if necessary ^_^; 


End file.
